Always there
by TC-Kat
Summary: After being away for three months, Logan comes back to a depressed Marie. Seeing her state, he is determind to take care of her, even if she doesn't want him to. This story will contain swearing and some spanking. Dont read if offended by these things.
1. Chapter 1

Logan sped down the highway, on his way back to the school. He had been away for the last three months but was slightly troubled at what he had heard about Marie. He wasn't given too much detail on the matter. Something about not leaving her room for the past few weeks which was enough to get him back on his bike in an instant.

Sighing, he tried to shake the thoughts of the kid out of his head and focus more on the cars around him. It wouldn't do any good for him to get in an accident when he needed to get to the school as soon as he could.

It seemed like time dragged on before he found himself pulling into the school's garage. Not stopping for anything, he stuffed his keys in his pocket and set off to the kid's room.

He went along the hallway, rolling his eyes when he saw Scott knocking on her door. "Beat it, Scooter" he grunted, knocking on the door himself. "Hey kid, ya in there?" he called, watching the other X-man leave with a satisfied smirk.

"Go away, Logan" he heard her grumble.

Raising his brow, he extracted a single claw. It wasn't like his Marie to just dismiss him. Especially when he just got back from a trip. "I'm givin' ya to the count of three, Marie then I'm comin' in myself" he grunted and started counting in his head. By the time he had reached three, he never heard any movement from the other side of the door so he slid his claw through the crack, slicing the lock off completely before letting himself in. Retracting his claw, he closed the door behind him then made his way over to the bed where there was a large lump under the blankets.

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" he asked as he sat heavily on the matress beside her, causing the springs to creak under his bones.

"Ah thought ah told yeh to go away" she said from under the blanket.

"I cant when ya like this" he sighed, rubbing her back awkwardly through the blanket. He felt like a fish out of water here. He wasn't use to all this feeling stuff. He gave her a moment to collect her thoughts and hopefully find her voice but instead, all he heard was soft sobbing hit the air.

"Oh, Darlin'" he frowned, taking the blankets off her to see her bundled up from head to toe, not an inch of skin visable apart from her tear soaked face. "Tell me what happened" he urged.

"Bobby broke up with meh" she finally admited.

_Good._ "Why?" he asked, hiding his happiness. He never did like Drake.

"Because of meh skin" she mumbled into her pillow.

"What kind of excuse is that?" he growled lowly.

She shrugged in a gloomy manner. "We've been having trouble about him not being able to touch meh for awhile now."

He grunted and stood up from the bed. "I'm sorry for ya Darlin', but ya cant let a dick like ice cube effect yer life this way" he told her.

"Yeh dont understand" she muttered, pulling the blankets back over her.

Growling, he took them back off then got her out of the bed. "Marie. Ya been in this room for the last three weeks. Look at yaself!" he said, gesturing to her sickly pail skin and scrawny waist. "When's the last time ya ate somethin'?"

"Ah dunno" she shrugged, looking away from him. She didn't really care either. She just wanted to curl back under her blanket but Logan couldn't get that through his thick skull.

"Exactly. I made a promise to ya and I am sure as hell, gonna keep it" he said. "Come to the kitchen with me so I can get some food in ya" he said much more sternly.

"Logan, Ah dont want to" she said in frustration, climbing back into her bed.

"Too bad" he grunted then before she could even blink, he picked her up around her middle and flung her over his shoulder.

"Logan!" she raged, her eyes narrowed as she beated her hands against his back. "Yeh cant come back here after months and force meh out of mah room like this!" she shouted.

Her weak attemps at getting him to stop just made him snort. "Yes a can Darlin, you obviously cant take proper care of yerself so I'm gonna take care of ya" he said. "Quit beatin' on my back or ya gonna regret it."

Marie rolled her eyes. This was so unfair. He couldn't just come back like this, he was acting like an idiot and the sooner he realized the better. "Put meh down!" she shouted louder.

"I warned ya, Kid" he said then smacked the palm of his hand down on her left butt cheek then her right, causing her to yelp.

"Yah just hit meh!" she accused, too stuned to move anymore.

"I didn't hit ya, I spanked ya" he snorted, finally reaching the kitchen. "Ya keep acting like a bratty kid instead of doing what I say then yer going to have a red behind" he said, setting her down at the table.

"Yeh acting like a real ass" she glared up at him.

"No. I'm acting like an adult that cares about ya" he said. "I'm not about to let ya ruin yer health over this" he said then set some food in front of her. "Eat" he ordered.

Grumbling, she did as he said. For now at least. She couldn't believe how stupid and unfair he was being and she wasn't going to put up with it. No way.


	2. Chapter 2

After she had eaten her food, she got up from the table and wouldn't even look at Logan. He was acting like a real ass.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" she heard his gruff voice ask the moment she had stepped one foot away from the table.

"Mah room, got a problem with that?" she asked, shooting him a death look.

"Nah, kid. What I got a problem with is this shitty attitude of yers so ya better buck up" he said. There was a warning under his tone that Marie didn't like one bit.

"Ah can act how Ah like! Yeh dont just come back here and start acting like yeh mah Daddy!" she raged.

"Trust me, If I was your Father, you wouldn't be doing this shit right now" he snorted.

"Yeh the one that just comes back and start treating meh like a little kid!" she glared, feeling rage from just looking at him.

"Yeah? If ya dont want to be treated like a little child then stop acting like one" he said.

"Eugh! Screw ya!" she stormed out of the kitchen, not even hearing Logan's light feet as he followed right after her. She didn't even realize he had moved until she felt his strong grip on her shoulder.

"I'm back now Marie and I am going to take care of ya" his calm voice declared but she wasn't ready to give up her losing battle.

"Ah dont need yeh taking care of meh" she said stubbonly.

"Tough shit. I am so a have three seconds to go outside and get some fresh air or else" he growled, just about having enough of her shitty little attitude.

"Or what?" she challanged, turning around as she met his gaze, refusing to look away.

"Or ya can go up to yer room an' wait for me to get the wooden spoon from the kitchen..." he said without a stutter, letting the threat linger for a moment.

"I hate yeh" was all she said before she walked out onto the grounds, leaving the dick.

"Love ya too, stripes!" he called, sighing. He shouldn't have been gone for so long. If he had been here sooner then he could have helped his Marie from the start instead of letting her boil in her rage for this long. Not that it mattered. He was going to help the stubborn girl either way as he walked outside to keep an eye on her.

Marie was pacing along the grounds, letting her anger out which Logan thought was a good start for her. He wasn't impressed with all her angery muttering though. Damn. The kid must have spent way too much time with him if she knew cuss words like that.

"Ya just about done with yer tantrum there, kid?" he called after ten minutes of watching her but only recieved a sharp glare in reply. "Brrrr... chilly, aint it?" he tried to joke about her cold shoulder to lighten her mood as he walked over, doing a little shiver.

"That aint funny" she huffed, crossing her arms as she watched him.

"Come on kid, I may be a complete dick but I dont want ya this mad at me" he sighed, ruffling her hair. "I just care about ya is all, I'm trying to help" he tried explaining but he didn't even get a smile out of her. "Errr... I got some mint choc chip ice cream in the freezer and two spoons?" he tried instead.

"With that chocolate sauce and rainbow drops?" she asked which made him smile. The girl couldn't refuse a good dose of minty ice cream.

"Wouldn't be ice cream without them" he winked.

She hesitated for a moment before hugging his arm. "Okay but Ah'm still mad at yeh" she said, wanting to make that perfectly clear.

"Of course" he chuckled, leading her back to the kitchen. Once in there, he took the tub out and grabbed two bowls and spoons.

"So, where did yeh go?" she asked, sitting at the table as she watched him. It was nice to think of something that wasn't to do with Bobby for a change.

"Ended up somewhere in Canada but it ended up being a dead end" he shrugged, handing her one of the bowls.

"Are yeh going back?" she asked, frowning a little. Sure, he could be a dick and a twat but she did miss him when he was gone.

"Nah. Ya need me right now" he offered a smile as he sat down, picking up his spoon. "Besides, I want some time with my little stripes" he winked.

"Yeh such a loser" she smiled, shaking her head as she stuffed her mouth with the ice cream.

"Lovely" he snorted, tucking into his too.

(I know it's been FOREVER since I posted the first chapter O.O but this one is now up! hope people enjoy it)


End file.
